Dark Connection
by omg kairi
Summary: AU YamixYuugi! When Yuugi was smaller he was plagued by nightmares, finding comfort only in his favorite toy and in his infatuation for a strange boy who once lived in his closet. How will Yuugi react when the boy returns 6 years later?
1. The Monster in My Closet

Hello all!!!!

Kairi's back again, with another Yu-Gi-Oh! story, and hopefully this one won't be as pointless as Pimp It!!

I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related. So you know,  
  
So go on and start readin'!

* * *

Dark Connection -  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The Monster in my closet."

* * *

"And then, when they saw the building on fire! And all the pokemon stopped the fire! Remember Grandpa?" The older man, Soloman Mouto held a child in his lap, a boy of no more than ten.Yuugi Mouto.The man chuckled softly as he lowered the boy to the floor, patting him softly on this spiky head, earning him a giggle. "Of course I remember, I was watching the cartoon too you know." He smiled gently at young Yuugi and then rushed him off to bed, he was old after all, he needed his sleep.And if he didn't put Yuugi to bed he'd be talking all night.  
  
Besides, he was sure that if he sent the boy up to his room he would just preoccupy himself with his many toys anyway.Yuugi hummed to himself as he walked up the stairs and into his room. Sure most kids would be afraid to sleep in a big, dark room, the only room upstairs. Sure it was a scary thought that his Grandfathers room was downstairs. But he had his...Yuugi ran into his room and dived onto his bed, pulling a large stuffed animal from under the covers.  
  
...Dark Magician stuffed animal!As long as it was there he felt no fear. because it had once promised to keep him safe for as long as they were together. Or actaully, Yuugi asked it if it would and made the Magician nod his head. But it was still a comforting thought for the young boy.Despite his happiness, he sighed, remembering that he was expected to fall asleep some time tonight. Like every night. He hated to sleep because he would dream. And those dreams would remind him of things that were horrifying to Yuugi. Things like his parents, his abusive father, his dead mother...Though he was only seven when it happened he remembered everything as if it had just happened, the knife, his drunk father, his mother. She saved Yuugi, ran with him to his grandfather's home, bleeding from a stab wound in the chest. His poor mother died that evening...Yuugi could forget when he was playing, or when he had something to take his mind off things. But when he slept he was relaxed and that caused all the memories to flow back into his mind.He shivered.  
  
"Yuugi?" Yuugi jumped, not expecting to hear his Grandfather's voice, or to see him emerge from the doorway. "Yuugi are you going to sleep now?""In a minute." He told him innocently, that bright smile plastered over his face.Soloman laughed. "Of course. But I forgot, I have something for you." He held out something triangular, or more pyramid like, with an odd looking eye in the middle. Yuugi poked it, it didn't look like an action figure, and it didn't feel like a stuffed animal."Think of it as a good luck charm, something from an old man." He winked at him. "Oh and, when the moonlight hits it right, it glows in the dark.""Really, wow!" Yuugi gasped, amazed at hearing of something glowing in the dark. He'd never seen anything like that! But maybe...He glanced out the window, sure enough, there was a full moon! "Yey!" Yuugi cried, "I'll get to see it glow tonight!"Soloman smiled at the young boy, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair, Yuugi smiled back up at him, wrapping his arms around the old man, "Sweet dreams Grandpa.""Sweet Dreams Yuugi"Yuugi yawned loudly as he placed the pyramid his Grandfather on the table beside his bed. he was about ready for bed, and he wanted to turn out the lights to watch the puzzle glow. He shook with anticipation as he grabbed his Dark Magician and ran toward light switch. "Oh DM," As he nicknamed his stuffed friend, "Are you excited too? Okay! I'll switch out the light on the count of three!" Yuugi's eyes widened as he stared longingly at the puzzle."One..."  
  
"Two...."  
  
He sighed, was he ready to turn out the light and sleep? And...Dream?  
  
Well, he'd get to see a glowing triangle for sure!  
  
"THREE!"Yuugi quickly pressed the switch and leaped into bed, and under the blankets, covering to where only his eyes were showing, and they were derected at the pyramid. Which wasn't shinning.Yuugi frowned, it wasn't working, why? Maybe it was broken? He got out of the blankets and looked toward the sky, clouds, lots of them, but where had they come from? They weren't there a moment ago!"Oh man!" He moaned, but was suddenly focused on the sky again, lightning, and thunder.... His eyes widened again. There was something he was afraid of. Thunder storms...."Eep!" He popped into bed, closing his eyes tight. He hated loud noises, and he hated the threatening flashes of hot light that struck down from the sky."Are you scared, young one?"Yuugi's eyes opened once again as he sunk under the blankets more so, something had just talked to him...He heard it right? Or maybe it was his fear playing tricks on him?Even so he nodded, maybe it was DM? "DM?" He searched his sides for his stuffed animal, searching and searching, yet finding nothing. The one who promised to watch over him was gone. What was he going to do? What if DM was in danger!Yuugi clenched his teeth, he had to save him, DM would do it for him! Yuugi quickly threw off his blankets. "DM! I'll save you!" Yuugi stopped, his eyes focused on his sheets, there was no way he could look up. But he had to. "Ah...DM...""Yuugi..."  
  
Yuugi gulped, tears running down his face.  
  
"Yuugi Mouto..."  
  
The door opened, the closet door...OPENED!!Yuugi clenched his eyes shut, "Please don't hurt..." Images of his father beating him, and killing his mother ran through his mind. DM wasn't there to take his mind of it, his fear was taking over. He knew if he didn't do something about it he would be cursed once again, to cry all day, and all night. Over the past."No!" Yuugi opened his eyes, the fear building up in his throat, and that's when he was the boy. A young, boy a bit taller than Yuugi, with spiky hair just like his, completely covered in shadow, but he was moving closer. Yuugi swallowed, "Who are you?"No answer.Suddenly the boy was right infront of Yuugi, and lightning flashed revealing the boys features. Yuugi gasped. He looked like him, except for a difference in their hair and eyes. "W-What do you want? I asked you a question!""Darkness..." The boy replied simply. "I am Yami, the monster from your closet." The boy held out something, Yuugi stood still though, afraid of Yami. "I won't hurt you." Yami dropped the thing into Yuugi's lap, but he still couldn't move. Yami frowned slightly. "I see..."Yuugi gave him a questioning look. Yami just shrugged, "I just wanted to help, you called me here and now you want me to leave? Am I that scary?""I c-called you?" Yuugi stuttered hopelessly.  
  
"Yea. Every night you called for me, I didn't come before cause' I didn't have a reason...""Oh." Yuugi sat up, suddenly not as afraid of the boy. "Um, how do you know my name?" Yuugi asked putting a bit of thought into the question. He didn't want the boy to leave, he had just gotten there after all."DM told me." He said simply though it was a lie he knew it would make Yuugi feel better.  
  
And it worked, Yuugi smiled back slightly, if DM trusted him that means he must be good."Well you havta sleep, it's late. I gotta sleep too." Yami turned making his way back to the door he emerged from."One more question." Yuugi piped up, and Yami turned back again, a bit shocked, but nodded. "Why did you say you're a monster? You look like a boy to me."Yami frowned and his eyes dropped to the floor. "Because I am...You shall see, maybe..." He stopped and turned again, leaving Yuugi before he could ask anything else.Yuugi dropped back down and covered himself again, but stopped moving when he remembered the thing Yami gave him, it was DM! Yuugi hugged it tightly and smiled, Yami wasn't a monster, he couldn't be."Right Dark Magician? Yami's just a normal boy?" Yuugi smiled at the fluffy, stuffed animal before resting his head back onto his pillow, unaware that, the 'Monster in his closet', was still watching him.

* * *

Sooooooo? Did d'ja like it? Yuugi's sucha cute little kid!! -  
  
Anyway, Review please!!!!!  
  
- - Kairi 


	2. Goodbye Doesn't Have to Be Forever

Oh my gosh! Thanks to my reviewers!! I love you all so much!!!! Hands everyone cake and ice cream.

I'm so excited, my birthday is in three days, and I'm gonna buy some YamixYuugi doujinshi! I wanna get Cross Soul, but my mom would shoot me if she saw its contents.

Hardcore Yaoi.

Yumm!!

Yuugi - What's Yaoi?

Yami - No! No! Cover your innocent, virgin ears!!!

Hey, I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I never, ever will. Though, I wish I did, cause then I'd turn the whole show into a Shounen-Ai fest!!!!

Mwhahaah!!!

Yuugi - What's shounen-ai?

Yami - NOOOO!

* * *

Dark Connection -

Chapter Two

"Goodbye Doesn't Have to Be Forever."

* * *

These nightly meetings with Yami continued through the next few weeks, and even though Yuugi didn't realize it, the boy from the closet was growing strong feelings for him.

Feelings they hadn't even begun to understand.

Yuugi, being the innocent young boy that he was, choose to ignore his, different, feelings for his new playmate. But there were just some points when it seemed almost impossible to do so.

But Yuugi didn't want to feel in a way he couldn't comprehend. So he'd just clench his eyes closed, Yami would also do the same, feeling ashamed.

Ashamed.

This wasn't a new feeling for mysterious youth. If anything, it was the most normal, and his friendship with young Yuugi was the abnormal.

_"You disgust me." His father had spat at him, when he found out about Yami's late night meetings with Yuugi. "What shall I tell your mother? That you, heir to everything that is this family, has chosen to go and," He took a deep breath, "Speaking with those whackos from the other world? Shall I give up hope?"_

_He looked back down at his son, who had found the floor, and the carpeting to be very interesting at the moment, "Well?!"_

_"No Father." Yami whispered toward the floor._

_"Good, now, I want you to discontinue these meetings with the mortal boy. Am I clear?" His father placed an arm on Yami's shoulder and shook him, making the boy turn his head up, his eyes shaking in fear. "Unless, of course, you'd like some...Misfortune...To befall your small friend?"_

_"Yes Father." Yami growled, anger evident in the boy's voice._

_His father merely smirked and walked away._

Yami did figure, however, that he could have at least a few more nights to spend with Yuugi, his father never said to discontinue their meetings, immediately. And Yuugi, who was grinning up at his older twin, didn't fail to notice the sadness in his eyes, yet, he choose not to ask, figuring if Yami had wanted to talk to him about it, he would have said something by now. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with him. But why would he, young, innocent, sweet, Yuugi be the source of anyone's unhappiness?

But Yuugi could not see in himself, what another may. The love, the beauty, the joy that was Yuugi, things only another who loved him could spot. This other being Yami, of course.

"Ya-Chan?" Yuugi asked, blinking, "Ya-Chan where do you come from?"

Yami looked down at the other in confusion, "Ya-Chan?" He smirked.

Yuugi nodded happily, "I nickname my friends!" He said wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.

"H-Hai..I see. Well, where do I come from, you asked?" Yami looking up in frustration, such a thing wasn't easy to explain, since he wasn't too sure himself. All he knew is that his home was somehow connected to Yuugi's.

"Anou, Do you live in the closet?" Yuugi asked innocently, making Yami laugh.

"Iie Yuugi! That's silly!" It made Yuugi immensely happy to see that his friend was now happier, even if it was only slightly. And he knew it wasn't an act. Like he could feel Yami's feelings. Yami, who saw the Yuugi was watching him, took this as a chance to tackle the younger boy and begin a tickling attack.

"Ahh!" Yuugi cried as he was pushed back onto the bed, tears rolling down his face from excessive laughing. "Please!! Yami stop!!" His pleading obviously got to Yami and made him stop and he smiled down at the smaller boy. Something about seeing his laughing made Yami's heart leap, he knew the feeling.

It was a weakness, his father told him once...

_"Father," Yami had asked when he was younger, "A boy at school said their parents got divorced." He paused and looked up at his father, not wanting to displease the man seeing the curious look he got, he continued._

_"He said it was because they didn't love each other." His father sighed and took Yami onto his lap; he knew where this was going. "Do you love mother?"_

_"Love my son, is a weakness, it only gets one hurt. It hurts loving someone too, yet, it's wonderful. You're so young though my boy..." His father looked down at him, smiling slightly, which was rare, "Yes; I love your mother, which was my downfall. Don't fall in love Yami."_

Despite what many may think, Yami's father was a good man, he was just over worked, plus he was very sick, and the thought of Yami growing up alone scared him. So he was hard on his son. Too hard maybe.

And Yami's mother...

She didn't love him, and Yami wasn't too sure she loved his father either. It was a money thing.

Just not in his father's case.

He fell, hard.

"Yami, really." Yuugi crawled onto Yami's lap and looked him in the eye, for once, he was being serious, "Where are you from, you told me you were from the closet!"

"I said that more to scare you little one." Yami chuckled at the annoyed look on Yuugi's face and then continued, "But I am sort-of from the closet, I suppose, my world connects to yours from there."

It was confusing, and he was sure by the odd look Yuugi gave him, he had no clue what he was talking about.

"Well, It's a different place, but the same. It's like...I'm a ghost." Yami paused, feeling a bit reassured when Yuugi didn't look the least bit frightened, "But I' m not. I can't explain it. When I want to go home, I merely have to think of it, same with coming here. I can't really explain it to you..." He trailed off letting out a sigh.

"Can you take me there?" Yami stared deeply into Yuugi's amethyst eyes, that same feeling in the pit of his stomach. That love feeling. Of course, Yami knew that he was just hurting himself. His father had been right, he couldn't be with Yuugi, maybe it was just better to leave him.

Now.

"No, Yuugi, I have to tell you something." He removed the boy from his lap and back onto the edge of the bed, where he kneeled down before him.

"Yes." Yuugi answered with a smile.

"Huh?" Yami questioned. Yuugi was getting cuter, and maybe weirder, by the moment

"I'll be married to you silly!!" Yuugi said throwing his arms around his neck.

"Yu-Yuugi!" Yami tried to pry him off but ended up just hugging back, it was hard. He obviously wasn't going to be able to say goodbye, not tonight at least. Maybe just one more game...

"Okay! I'm the Bride!" Yuugi stated happily.

"I suppose I'm the groom." Yami smiled back at him.

Yuugi had seen it on TV, of course, with his grandfather. The old man loved watching sappy, chick flicks, and Yuugi has witnessed almost every marriage scene ever created. And he loved the thought of being proposed to, though he had no idea what it meant, nor that there was no simplicity behind it. But that was just Yuugi.

He knew love, yet didn't realize it, he knew marriage, yet thought it was for friends, or something to that affect. This all just seemed to work into his plans with Yami.

"Ah, but my bride," Yami put on a mock frown, and took Yuugi's hand, "You have no ring. Neither do I."

"I have them!" The Younger boy ran to his toy box and pulled out a small blue bag, inside he dumped out many earrings, bracelets, necklaces, rings, anything girly you could think of as a matter of fact.

Yami raised an eyebrow as he looked up at his twin, "Yuugi..."

"I stole them from Grandpa..." He told him with a slight blush.

"...I won't ask...."

So, Yuugi went through and picked out a nice ring for himself and handed it to Yami, "You can give this one to me," he then went in and found another ring, a silver one with small jewels that matched his eyes, and oddly enough, Yami's. It had always been his favorite ring, and when he thought about it more, he wanted Yami to have it. So he snatched it up and looked up at the taller.

"Well...Is that it?" Yami asked, trying to sound calm, yet, the thought of a marriage to Yuugi, although false, made his throat dry.

Marriage.

With Yuugi.

Yami swallowed all that he could, as Yuugi gently took his hand, smiling wider than usual. Though, he too was nervous.

"W-Wait Ya-Chan, w-we need a priest!" Yuugi stumbled over his words, obviously he wasn't quite as good at acting calm as Yami.

"How about DM?" Yami suggested, pointing toward the bed where the stuffed Dark Magician was.

"Hai!" Yuugi grinned and climbed over to his bed where he snatched up DM, rotating him in his fingers.

Yami nodded as Yuugi placed DM on the chair in front of them.

"Anou, Yami, He can't talk..." Yuugi whispered.

Yami smiled down at him, "Shh! Just pretend."

And so, in response, Yuugi focused on DM, trying to imagine him talking. Yet, all he could hear was the distant echoes of a memory. A memory of a wedding.

Yuugi spoke up; knowing this wasn't going to go anywhere if they stood around like this!

"Ya-Chan, do you take Yuu-Chan as your wife?" He asked him quietly, not quite remembering the Priest's words.

"I do." Yami replied simply, lowering his gaze from DM to Yuugi. "And do you, Yuu-Chan," He put a hand to Yuugi's face, "Take Yam- I mean Ya-Chan, as your husband?"

"I do."

They each slipped the rings onto the other's fingers. Yami, of course, noticed how beautiful the one Yuugi gave him was, earning a gasp from the tall boy.

And, they both knew what came next, no words were spoken as Yuugi and Yami both shut their eyes, and the taller bent down slightly. Though he knew, it may scare Yuugi is he touched lips with him, plus he didn't want to be Yuugi's first kiss, you only get one. Seeing as how he couldn't be with Yuugi anyhow.

So instead he lightly brushed his lips over Yuugi's nose. Now this isn't quite what Yuugi expected, but he returned the kiss to Yami's cheek, making the taller boy go bright red. Yuugi giggled, though he himself knew he couldn't get any redder.

Yami smiled sadly, this was his last night with Yuugi. All these feelings, he'd have to forget them.

It wasn't fair!

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami for the third time that night, burying his face in his chest, and Yami, in turn, grasped Yuugi tightly, never wanting to let go.

Ever.

Unfortunately he had to.

Some things just weren't possible, especially when you lived two worlds apart.

[ AN - I should end it there....But this is just too much fun!! ]

* * *

Yami woke up on the floor the next morning, covered in various blankets, and a Yuugi.

The smaller boy had his arms and legs wrapped around him innocently, Yami was surprised he hadn't been choked to death during the night. He pulled himself out of Yuugi's tight grasp and looked around, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be home!

'Oh no... Father's going to kill me!!' Yami ran to the closet but before he could open the door he was stopped by a cry.

Yuugi.

"Yami, why are you leaving?" The boy had tears in his eyes, and the sad part was it was only cause' Yami was going home for the day. It was hard to imagine what the boy's face would look like when Yami told him he was leaving him forever.

"I have to go home, Yuugi...Father will be angry with me for staying here all night..." Yami answered, a small

smile on his face.

"You'll come back right?" Yuugi asked hopefully.

"Why would you ask that Yuugi? Don't I always come back?"

"I had this dream. You were in it." Yuugi looked to the floor. "I was bigger, and, I was in here." Yuugi pointed up, referring to his bedroom.

"Go on." Yami was curious as to what Yuugi was going to say, could this dream be the source of Yuugi's tears?

"I called you, but you wouldn't come. You were gone. Forever." Yami winced at these words, Yuugi knew. He didn't know how Yuugi knew, but he was sure he did.

Yami walked back to where Yuugi was sitting, and slipped off the ring, placing it back in Yuugi's grasp. "We can't be married Yuugi, I do have to leave you." He paused, "Forever."

Yuugi's bottom lip began to tremble as tears silently poured down the boy's face, "But Yami! You're my only friend! Please don't go! Stay with me!" He begged the taller boy, but he just shook his head, tears threatening to spill from the boy's eyes. Yuugi was breaking his heart, just as Yami had broken his.

"My father said that we couldn't be friends anymore."

"But why Yami! Please don't go, I love you Yami!" Yami's eyes grew wide as tears began to spill, he knew Yuugi had meant this in a brotherly sort-of way, but it still touched Yami to hear the words. He knew that knowing such a thing would help him be strong, he had to be for Yuugi.

"Please don't forget me Yuugi." The smaller boy threw himself at Yami, knocking him backward. Yami hugged the boy tightly, caressing his back, arms, and face. Yuugi just held on, his tears falling like a stream onto Yami beneath him.

"I won't." Yuugi took the ring and shoved it back into Yami's hand, "Keep it Yami, so you remember me." He choked.

Yami nodded, " I won't forget you." Now, Yami knew Yuugi had the ring that he had given him before he even met him, so how special was that?

Instead of letting him stick with the ring, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, gold, bracelet, on it was the words 'Connection'. He took Yuugi's arm and attached it, and it was a good thing that their arms were about the same size so it fit. Yuugi looked up at Yami, his eyes sparkling with tears, the taller boy merely lifted his own arm to show Yuugi that he had a matching bracelet, though it was silver. It too had the word 'Connection' engraved on it.

"See now Yuugi? We're connected? You can never be without me, even if you want to, as long as you keep this."

Yuugi nodded, smiling slightly. Yami smiled back and got up, walking back toward the door. "Goodbye, Yuu-Chan."

"Goodbye, Ya-Chan." Yuugi watched as Yami closed the door and waited a moment before opening it again.

Yami was indeed, gone.

* * *

Well, I was planning to make this chapter two different ones, but I ended up combining them so I could hurry onto Yami and Yuugi's adulthood. Well..Not really, they'll be 16.

But anywho.

Hope you enjoyed!

Review!

- - **Kairi**


	3. How the Times Have Changed

Thank you for the reviews everyone! I luff you all so much!   
  
I promise to upload an Author's Note and thank you all individually!  
  
But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, I'm also uploading two new stories. So hopefully you'll all be satisfied, I havta go on vacation saturday and I wouldn't want you mad at me!!!!  
  
Disclaimer - If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I'd keep it to myself and you'd never have ever seen it!!! HAHAHAAH!

* * *

Dark Connection -  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"How the times have changed."

* * *

You have to admit how amazing time is, how it can make such a large world spin. And maybe more.  
  
Who's to say that we, humans from the realm, whichever we exist in, are the only living that time affects? Another world so to speak.  
  
But some things just aren't real.  
  
Imagination is what fuels the minds of hungry children, longing for the world to be offered to them on a silver platter, only because they do not understand. Things just are not that easy.  
  
Just as one boy had once believed, that everything was perfect, and once something was taken, it would be replaced by something greater.  
  
That wasn't always how it worked, and all it took to show this boy the harsh reality that he didn't appear to exist in, was another.  
  
That other had broken him. But those who knew him, or worshipped him from afar would never be able to tell the difference.  
  
Those who saw him, Yuugi Mouto, expected that he had grown to be exactly as they had thought.  
  
A gentleman, and he was no more than 16. Of course his somewhat feminine features made him appear to look a few years younger than that.  
  
Not only this, but he had friends. Of course many had friends, but the amazing part was that they had him, an angel in their presence. Or so they thought.  
  
Yuugi was admired by most, hated by few, very few. The bullies seemed to hate him enough, because he was Bi-Sexual. But how wrong was this? He could bring happiness to both sexes this way, right? He was quite popular amoung them, having dated quite a few of his classmates.  
  
Amoung them being,  
  
The extremely kind, Anzu Mazaki.  
  
The ever pretty, Ryou Bakura.  
  
The crazy, yet hott, Malik Ishtar.  
  
The smart-alleck, Katsuya Jounouchi.  
  
And his almost-present mate, Bakura Yami.  
  
Though his liking for Bakura had gotten him no where, and their breakup had just come, the night before to be exact.  
  
Yuugi sighed, it was just like all the others. They both would talk and decide they made better friends then lovers, it never failed. Something deep inside of Yuugi would stir everytime he would try to get close to someone. He felt fake, like he was being covered always by a mask, one that could only be removed by a special someone. But who was this? Yuugi had a clue, or at least he thought. He had become so mixed up in his life, he hated hurting people, he wanted them to be happy. But couldn't he also be happy? But how could they both?  
  
Yuugi knew, he would only date them as an excuse to forget.  
  
Him.  
  
That thought, that memory of a shadow that loomed about his mind, causing him pain and distress.  
  
Dark..  
  
Yami...  
  
Why did the word strike a familiar cord in Yuugi's mind?  
  
It was a name, the name of that boy from six years ago. The one who stole his sanity.  
  
Yuugi cried out to the darkness that was his mind, hoping somewhere, someone was listening to his thoughts, that someone could help him get through this.  
  
But there was never anyone, except maybe Grandpa. His Grandfather was the only person he had ever told about Yami, and it was only because he had found their 'Connection', the bracelet, and asked where Yuugi had gotten it.  
  
Of course, his Grandpa believed every word he uttered, but as to why, Yuugi was un-sure. He was only ten, he could have been lieing... Then again, why would he? Why would Yuugi have to lie, what was there to gain? He never lied, never broke promises, if it involved hurting someone, he tried his best to stay out of it.  
  
All because he didn't want them to feel, the way he has too.  
  
Empty...  
  
"Yug' stop moppin'!!" A familiar voice joked, giving Yuugi a playful slap across the shoulder.  
  
"Jou!" Yuugi smiled with mock happiness, standing up from his spot on the Park bench. Thank goodness for summer vacations, time away from everything was what the boy wanted.  
  
The Park, obvious to him now, was probably not the best spot to go looking for it.  
  
"Was' up, bud? How's it wit' you and Bakura?"  
  
Yuugi's eyes shinned in confusion, but he quickly came to the conclusion that Jou, somehow, hadn't come to know about the couple's split.  
  
Though he wasn't sure how.  
  
Bakura had run straight to Ryou, and all of this was news to the girls of Domino.  
  
"We broke up Jounouchi-kun..." His voice showing no hint of sadness, and that was because, of course, that he wasn't the least bit sad. He was very happy for Bakura and Ryou! He just wished he could feel as they do...  
  
"Ah, sorry Yug' I didn' know. But 'ey! Guess what!?" Jou's voice was shaky, this was obviously something that meant a lot to him...  
  
Which meant...  
  
"Let me guess, You and Malik are together?"  
  
"Yea! Well, erm' kinda, he told me he liked me..." Jou blushed, making Yuugi laugh.  
  
His day was starting to brighten already...

* * *

Yuugi sighed, locking the door behind him as he walked into the dark Game Shop that was his home. His Grandfather had recently left to stay with an old friend in Egypt, which meant he would be, completely, alone for the next several weeks. Though he hadn't mentioned anything to his grandfather, he wasn't completely happy with the idea of beingthe only one in the house.  
  
And the thought of having to sleep, knowing he was alone and there was no one there to save him if anything were to go wrong, wasn't exactly comforting to Yuugi. But he knew how much this trip meant to his Grandfather and he wasn't going to ruin it. That would be very un-Yuugi like.  
  
He thought of asking Jou to stay with him, but that wouldn't be fair to him. Jou probably just wanted to spend time with Malik, Yuugi was happy for them, he knew that eventaully those two would get together. Their little crushes on each other had been so obvious for the past year. But even so...  
  
Malik and Jou?  
  
Yuugi shook his head. No, no, of course they work together! He mentally slapped himself, maybe he was just jealous? But he didn't feel jealous... But...  
  
Not that he didn't have a reason to be. He felt like he was just some random boy who dated everyone, whether he liked them or not. And he did NOT like any of them, that way. But, he had no idea how this whole 'liking' people thing worked, he thought you just dated for fun, it was a friendly thing...But then Bakura showed him, he showed him what it meant to be a real couple, and that was when they broke up...  
  
_"Yuugi, love, you look so...Bored. Wanna go do something else?" Bakura whispered into the smaller boy's ear seductivly. Yuugi, who had never been subjected to such, tempting ideas, passed this off as an invite to his house to play video games or something.  
  
"I'm fine Bakura, really...I've just never really enjoyed horror movies." He laughed quietly, hoping not to disturb anyone else in the theater. Not that there was any other people, besides the few kids that snuck in, who made sure they had front row seats.  
  
Bakura wrapped his arm around Yuugi, pulling him closer, his face inching closer to Yuugi's. "Aw come on, Yug', can't you think of one fun thing to do? In this dark, dark, movie theater, practically alone?" He gave a cute wink, "Stop teasing me! It's a real turn on!"  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened, 'Oh god, Bakura wants me to....Kiss him?!' he felt himself swallow, and put on a fake smile. Anything to make others happy.... He reached over and gave Bakura a small peck on the lips before turning back to the movie, tears burning his eyes. That was nothing, a small kiss that meant nothing. That wasn't how it was supposed to feel...  
_  
The boy sighed as he walked into his room, he needed to get his mind off these things! He jumped, falling onto his back. His room hadn't changed at all since he was smaller, he always liked the 'younger look', the only difference was that he didn't sleep with stuffed animals anymore, they were all in the closet.  
  
The closet...  
  
Yuugi lifted himself off his bed slowly, looking toward the door.  
  
The door that had caused all of his problems, and seemingly solved them all. Or could, if he could figure out all of it's mysteries.  
  
Yuugi lowered his gaze to the floor, he needed to get on with his life! He needed to stop acting so..  
  
_Broken..._

__

* * *

Alright, it's done, happy birthday!!!!! Look out for my new stories,  
  
First -  
  
'Opposition'  
  
It's about the most popular boy in school, Who hates being popular, And HATES anyone who seeks popularity. The new boy, Yuugi, has already made a lot of friends and is being nice to practically everyone. Yami thinks it's all an act to get people to like him and tries to get everyone else to see this but eventually falls in love with him. But then he has a new problem, he thinks Yuugi hates him!  
  
Second -  
  
'Evil Teachings'  
  
Yuugi is the Prince of a small country, and heir to the throne. Yet, he's not into beatings, or taking advantage of servants. But the Pharaoh's son, Prince Atemu is, and he's been brought to their Kingsom to teach Yuugi how to act just like him. But past differences are getting in the way, and Yuugi isn't about to listen to a word he says. But when his half-sister Mai shows the real reason she suggested that Atemu be brought here, Yuugi begins to feel a little jealous...  
  
So, I'll talk to you guys in a week or so.  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
- - **Kairi**


	4. Another Side, Another Story?

THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!

I Love you guys!

This chapter might make some of you angry..There is some...Different couples that you DON'T need to worry about. So just so you know.

Disclaimer - Don't Own It.

* * *

**Dark Connection** -

**Chapter Four**

"Another Side....Another story?"

* * *

"Seto...?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in the other realm?"

A sigh escaped from the lips of the one called 'Seto'.

"You _ALWAYS_ ask me this, and my answer is always the same. No."

Seto shook his head, eyeing the othe boy suspiciously. He couldn't help but wonder why his 'Master' was so obsessed with that old Fairy Tale. As if there would be another dimension, where there lived...People? Just like himself.

Who was he kidding? Definetly not himself, he **KNEW** that the other realm existed. He had been there, many times. Just the other day actually...

And soon, it would be this world he was denying the existence of.

Soon enough he would be living with the one that completed him....

Yami had also been there, though the boy didn't remember, Seto had been told he had gone and fallen in love, therefore his father had his memory erased. Seto didn't think it was fair, well not now anyway, back then he didn't care, he wanted Yami to himself. But now he knew how it felt, and he knew how Yami felt...

It was amazing how much they had in common, though he hated to admit it.

He sighed again, before excused himself and left the chambers of the Queen's son. Yes the Queen.

Though she wasn't EXACTLY a Queen, she was just called that because she was extremely rich, and yes, her son was his Master. But not for much longer, he would escape.

Not that her son was cruel or anything, he was just embarassed that he, Seto Kaiba, the previously richest boy in the whole country was now slave to his best friend. And his lover...

Yami Motou.

How had it happened?

When Yami's father had died his mother got all of the money.

...And she ran bought Seto's father's company...

His father, being the jerk that he was, ran off, leaving him to take care of his little brother, Mokuba, by himself. With no money...

It was then that Yami came up with a plan to save Seto and Mokuba. Sometime after his father died, Yami began to suck up to his mother, and she...Somehow...Began to act..Motherly...Or as much as she could. She gave him money, and she began hiring him maids...Servants...Anything he asked for.

And he asked for a special servant. Seto.

So Seto got paid to do what he had always done before, hang out with Yami.

But even so, when Yami's mother referred to him as 'My Son's love slave.' it made him sick. But wouldn't it make anyone sick?

He supposed that maybe he was selfish, and he should be a bit more grateful.

But he was Seto Kaiba and he _WAS the best_ out there.

That's how it had always been and once he escaped that was how it would once again become.

* * *

Yami flicked off the teen that walked away, a rather large from on his face. He didn't like Seto much anymore, he had become so...Sarcastic and rude. Yami had only asked him that question ONCE before and that was when they were children, yet, Seto's answer was INDEED the same.

No.

Seto's parents had never paid much attention to him, which was why, Yami guessed, that he was so distant and reacted so harshly to some things. But it was never like this...

He had been visiting that boy again, from the other world.

How dumb did he think Yami was? The way he'd kiss Seto and the boy would flinch and pull away, the way Seto would cry out someone else's name in his sleep. The way Seto would disappear and suddenly return hours later, smiling. Smiling....

_Jounouchi._

There was no Jounouchi, that Yami knew of, from around here. Seto was most definetly going to the forbidden world. And Yami was going to make sure that it stopped.

After all Seto was his.

No...

That was wrong, there was someone else, someone who made his heart sink whenever he was with hic current lover, a name he couldn't remember,_ a name he didn't remember._

* * *

I know it was super short, but I need to get back to Yuugi, I just wanted you to have an idea of what was going on in Yami's world. Don't worry, there will be no more SetoxYami after this!!!!

Review!

- - Kairi


	5. Me Gusto Malik Muy Mucho?

Thank Ya Reviewers, I love you all, more than like, anything. And I really wanted to take some time to acknowledge all of you, but I have no time! I've been grounded, again, crazy-style, so I'm totally sneaking on to type this, haha.

Disclaimer - Still don't own it.

* * *

Dark Connection -

Chapter Five

"Me Gusto Malik Muy Mucho?"

or

"Yuugi the Man Whore" (Haha, just kiddin')

* * *

Jounouchi, the prettiest boy around had himself a date. With Malik Ishtar. And was he at all happy?

Despite the look of pure joy on his face, he didn't really like Malik, that way, he just needed to rid his mind.

He had been having dreams of a tall, dark haired, man. A beautiful man, who walked a special step, who leaned to one side when he stood straight, hand on his hip and a smirk on his lovely face.

Everything about him screamed 'God'.

But he was just a dream!

A dream Jounouchi was in love with.

The man called himself Seto and spoke of a world in his closet.

What was he?

The Boogeyman!

Jou was much older than that, he knew not to trust dreams.

Even if it had seemed so real.

"Hey Jou, you ready to go?"

Jounouchi spun around to see Malik with that goofy grin on his face.

Boy, he was good looking.

. . . . But he was no Seto.

* * *

It was the second time in the last two weeks that Yuugi found himself kissing someone of the same sex.

New position though, up against a wall, struggling to get some air, and maybe away.

Malik's on and off boyfriend Marik was obviously feeling a bit sad about the whole "Jou - Malik" thing. So he came to Yuugi.

Like everyone else.

The sad part was, Yuugi let himself be taken advantage of.

Here, against the wall of his room, while he Grandpa was away.

And he DID feel bad about it.

And he DID try to get out of this, but Marik was hard to get through to.

And he still did want out. He was looking everywhere for something...To get this...This guy away!

* * *

Seto had that smile on his face, or, that smirk that he called a smile.

He was gonna see Jou!

Not that Jou would see him, well he would...

Seto slapped himself on the head, he still hadn't made a point to come and announce that he was real to Jou.

When they would talk, Seto would tell him it was a dream.

When they would kiss, Seto would tell him it was a daydream.

When they would...

ANYWAY

Jou wasn't actually aware that he wasn't a virgin. Which would make it even harder for Seto to tell him that he is actually a REAL...

Person.

Alien-Monster-thing.

But yea, he would be seeing Jou, looking at him...

...At least, that's what he thought.

It seemed fate had something else in mind, when he slowly opened that closet door to see Yami and some crazy-looking Egyptain guy making out against the wall.

Of course, Yami was making out with someone else.

What did he care though? He didn't love Yami, heck, he didn't even like Yami.

Not that way.

But that wasn't the problem!

Why didn't the door work?

His thinking was interrupted by a moan coming from the scary guys mouth as Yami sucked on his neck.

That pervert! To think he even ever...

KISSED THAT GUY!

"Ugh, get a room you two!"

The two suddenly stopped and turned, both looking freaked out.

And they both then turned to each other, both screaming - "I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

And both denying it.

It was only then that all three of them realized that something was amiss.

And then they all screamed.

* * *

Another short one. But it's something. I'll try to update whenever I can! Look out for updates on my other stories, too.

Review It!

- Kairi


	6. The King of Secrets

Alright, for everyone who was confused last chapter, Seto came out in the wrong spot, at Yuugi's house, where a very upset Marik was trying to have his way with him. And because Yuugi looks likeYami Seto thought that he was Yami. And thus, he got angry. Lol. Also that was probably confusing 'cause part of the last chapter got mixed in when I uploaded, sucky 'cause I didn't notice til' today! AGH! Sorry about that guys.

Disclaimer - Still don't own it.

* * *

Dark Connection -

Chapter Six

"King of Secrets"

* * *

Jou wasn't in a good mood tonight, Malik knew that much. He had been dazing to no ends all night and it was to the point where Malik wanted to scream.

It wasn't just Jou though, Marik was bothering him, too.

Like always.

Malik felt he could never get away from that evil, sadistic, beautiful creature. Yes beautiful, there was no denying that. But Malik didn't like being pushed around, which is what Marik was good at, and despite Malik's EXTREME want to get together with Marik, it wasn't going to happen.

That was what Jou was for, getting Marik off his mind.

* * *

Jou glanced over at his date who seemed to enjoy sighing, as he had just done so for the fifth time in the last five minutes.

There wasn't any conversation.

There wasn't any contact. Which would have been good for Jou, to get this un-real being off of his mind.

_Seto..._

He wished so badly he could just fall asleep and see him, dream about him. Which was the only way he would EVER get to be with the lovely man.

"This is going nowhere, fast." Malik muttered, "Maybe we should call it a night."

"Maybe..." Jou found himself also sighing now, "I'm real sorry Malik."

Malik shook his head, giving a slight smile. "Don't worry about it," with a quick glance at the check he added, "I'll get that."

* * *

Yuugi was overly freaked out for the night, some random guy walks into his house, no, HIS ROOM, and claims to be Marik's boyfriend! Or his boyfriend? But Yuugi knew he had just gotten over a relationship, and hadn't been to keen to get into another, so unless he had gotten drunk or high, which he hadn't, there was no way this guy was talking about him.

Well anyway, point was, this guy was crazy and had no idea what he was talking about.

The said man was staring at both of them like they were the ones who broke in and scared him.

"Who areyou?" Marik asked in his deep, evil, voice.The mandidn't seem to bescared inthe least, not at that point at least.

"And why," he started glaring daggers at Marik, "would Itell a couple of random people something like that?"

"Maybe 'cause you just broke into my house." Yuugimuttered.

Seto switched his glare to Yuugi, who was staringat the ground, frightened, and the glare softened...Slightly.

This boy reminded him of Jou. Well, and Yami. But reminded him of Yami in a Jou-ish sort-of-way.

"Well, if I were you, I'd get out of here so little Yuugi and I can finish our happy-time." Marik winked at Yuugi, who shuttered, and Seto noticed. Seto also noticed, however, that his name was Yuugi.

The name mentioned by Jou frequently.

Jou's best friend.

And it was the name Yami muttered in his sleep...

Seto then made a mad dash for the closet. This Yuugi...Was he the one who made Yami the way he was?

He didn't seem to notice the smaller Yami running toward him.

Yuugi remembered, that boy, the boy who always came from the closet! Surely, this man wasn't that boy. The boy... What was his name? ...Looked like himself, slightly taller, and with crimson eyes, but besides that...

Who was this man?

"Wait! Where are you going? Do you live in the closet? Like...Um..." Yuugi searched his mind for that name, but nothing came, and he was losing time. "Please wait!"

He rushed in after Seto who had just closed the door, not realizing Yuugi had any time to get in there at all. And by the time he had realized it, it was beyond too late.

They were already on the other side of the door.

* * *

Well, hopefully you guys are all caught up and understanding. Now that I had more time to update this. BEING GROUNDED SUCKS. Anyway...

I know this one was short too, it'll get longer, I promise.

Review It!

Kairi


End file.
